Presently, coal mine production is developed towards large scale, high productivity, and high efficiency, and large-tonnage skips are gradually applied for hoisting in shafts; in addition, the skip tonnage and size tends to increase further, in order to meet the demand of production in coal mines. The size of the skip has to be increased in length, owing to the enlargement of the cross section of shaft is limited. As the length of the skip is increased, it is more difficult to produce integrative large-tonnage skips, and the skip production cost is increased severely; in addition, the lining plates in skips suffer severe abrasion under coal impact, and are difficult to replace because the lining plates in the skips of prior art are connected by bolts; moreover, the skip gate opening device may have deformation owing to the variations of skip landing depth. Therefore, existing large-size skips cannot meet the requirement for convenient lining plate replacement, smooth gate opening, and easy processing and assembly in 10-million tonnage large-size shafts.